Scarlet Witch
Wanda Maximoff (codename Scarlet Witch) is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. History Powers and Abilities Powers * Probability Manipulation: It has been indicated that the Scarlet Witch actually had to "do the math" in order to use her powers--i.e., that she had to calculate the mathematical probability of an effect she desired; the more unlikely the effect, the more complex the mathematical formula, and the more difficult and time-consuming it would be to make the effect happen. She could also override the powers of others such as when she turned Longshot into a cat. As she trained in sorcery, she relies less on her mutation and more on magic. * Sorcery: Besides her mutation, Wanda possesses a natural talent for the arcane inherited from her biological mother. Wolverine revealed that Wanda had magic abilities along with her known mutant ability of probability manipulation. She has studied and trained her abilities to their peak and beyond, manifesting them in various ways. **'Reality Warping': Wanda's power to alter reality itself was spawned from the combination of her abilities to affect probability and sorcery. It must also be noted that the Scarlet Witch is responsible for the resurrection of Mad Jim Jaspers which happened when her powers altered reality. As such, she may possibly be on par with the Phoenix force. Because of her ability to warp reality, Wanda is one of the most powerful Marvel beings. As both a mutant and a sorceress, Wanda's reality-altering powers and devastating hex bolts make her a formidable opponent. ***'Hex Bolts': Initially, Wanda had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts") which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. These hexes were initially short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest as "bad luck", triggering negative effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that they only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. ***Wanda can use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena such as spontaneous combustion or melting, rapid or spontaneous decay/break/heal/fix, molecular destabilization, energy control/transference/disruption/amplification/transmutation as well as inertia redirection/amplification/disruption/transference, lit flammable objects, contained and removed air from a particular volume, canceling other's powers and abilities, stopped the momentum of projectiles, block/unlock/closed/opened doors, object and technological devices, exploded objects, created force fields, deflected normal and magical attacks, negated or distorted physical laws and manipulate physical forces, altered/affect/control matter, molecular composition and physical state and form of physical objects, and caused various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear- to list only a few feats. **'Telekinesis': Wanda has portrayed the ability to manipulate, propel and levitate things using her mind as well as fly or hover. She can also manipulate matter on a molecular scale, as shown when she pulled all oxygen atoms out of a volume of air to out out fire. The full extent to this ability is unknown. **'Teleportation': Wanda has portrayed the ability to teleport her and others over long distances. She can also travel to and open portal or gates for different purposes. The full extent to this ability is unknown. **'Psychic Defense': Even when her witchcraft skills first emerged, she was shown to be able to dodge Moondragon’s mental probes. In the event of House of M, even when she is unstable, she is still able to resist Doctor Strange and Charles Xavier telepathic attack. Though this defense is pretty inconsistent, it is safe to say that she can resist telepathic attack at a high level Abilities * Expert Knowledge of Sorcery: Wanda was trained by Agatha Harkness in witchcraft. Her sorceress training has not given her a set of powers separate from her mutant abilities, but only honed her control over her existing abilities. She has, however, a special affinity for the natural elements and materials that witches utilize in their spells: the four alchemical elements, wood, organic substances, etc. * Expert Combatant: She has also been trained in hand-to-hand combat by both Captain America and Hawkeye. * Expert Tactician: When sane, the experience and leadership skills that come from years of active duty as an Avenger. Weaknesses * Mental Illness: Although she appears to be currently sane, her mental stability is still questionable. Wanda has undergone mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe suicidal depression relating to her powers and personal traumas. Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Canon characters Category:The Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Bad guys Category:Alive Category:Mutants